Towa ie
by MakaAkechi
Summary: Gakupo y Kaito tendrán su primera cita con Luka y Meiko, pero no todo irá como lo planeado... ¿Qué sorpresas traerá la noche?
1. Antes de la cita

Hola~! Al fin les traigo (_unficheterosexualcofcof_) esta idea que tenía en mente hace tanto tiempo. Una vez que terminé de escribir este capítulo, sólo me faltaba un par de nombres para restaurantes. Cuando al fin los conseguí, FanFiction no se qué problema tenía conmigo que no quería dejarme subir esto a mis historias -sigh- pero bueno, al fin, aquí está!

Basado en la canción "Towaie" de Gakupo y Kaito, me fue tan adictiva que simplemente no pude evitarlo.

Sin mas, enjoy~

* * *

><p><em>Cita.<em>

_Una cita._

…

_¡Tengo una cita!_

Los mismos pensamientos poco-procesados cruzaban la mente de Kaito y Gakupo en ese momento, mientras se miraban a si mismos frente al espejo vestidos de traje y corbata.

Habían pasado siete días desde que ambos se propusieron invitar a aquellas dos chicas que vivían junto a ellos, y otros cantantes de la compañía Vocaloid.

-.-.-. Una semana antes .-.-.-

-Entonces…

-Ese es el trato.

-Yo invitaré a Meiko-chan en cuanto la vea… pero sólo si tú cumples con tu parte.

-¡Por supuesto que lo haré! ¡Soy un samurai con honor, después de todo!

-Si, si… Tranquilo, no quería que sonara así…

-Puedes tener mi palabra de hombre, sino me veré obligado a cometer… ¡Seppuku!

-¡Gakupo! ¡No lo hagas!

-Y si nuestro plan falla, y somos humillados ante Luka-dono y Meiko-dono… yo cometeré… ¡Seppuku!

-¡No digas eso! ¡Porque…! No sería raro que sucediera…

-¡SEPPUKU!

-¡Gakupo!

Y en medio de tan interesante conversación, ambos guardaron silencio al escuchar voces desde la puerta principal.

-Nunca había salido contigo, Luka ¡Fue divertido! –Una animada y sonriente Meiko fue la primera en entrar.

-Lo mismo digo, Meiko-san… No sabía que sobria eras tan distinta –Y una serena y brutalmentehonesta Luka cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

-Eh…

-¡Hola! –Kaito se acercó alegremente a ambas y las saludó con una cálida sonrisa.

-Bienvenidas a casa –Gakupo se puso de pie y las saludó con su usual tranquilidad –Vuelven temprano.

-Hola chicos, si. Estaba haciendo frío y decidimos volver.

-¡Y qué mejor manera para entrar en calor, que con una cerveza! –La chica de cabello corto se dirigió a la cocina.

-¡Me-meiko-chan! Yo… ¡Voy contigo! –El peliazul la siguió, no sin antes susurrar con disimulo unas últimas palabras a Gakupo –Es ahora o nunca…

-Si… -Respondió en un susurro, mientras se sentaba en un sofá junto a Luka.

-¿Dónde están los demás?

-Ah, salieron de compras.

-Ya veo –Sin mostrar interés en continuar con la charla, se dispuso a leer un libro.

-Luka-dono… Yo, yo me pregunto si…

-¿Qué?

-Si… si tú… te divertiste junto a Meiko-dono hoy… -_¡Soné como un adolescente, maldición!_

-Que pregunta más extraña.

-Si, es que… no te noto tan animada hoy, sólo eso.

-¿Lo notaste?

-Por supuesto que si –_No es verdad, lo estaba adivinando… Soy un mentiroso, ¡SEPPUKU!_ –Es como si pudiera leer tus ojos…

Mientras, en la cocina, se dejaba ver una escena cotidiana.

-¡Hmm! ¡Deliciosa! –Exclamó ella luego de acabar su botella.

-Si, delicioso… -Dijo casi para sus adentros él, que comía directamente de un bote de helado.

-¡Eh, Kaito! ¿Me pasas otra?

-¡Si, si, claro! –Abrió el refrigerador a su lado -¿Una lata está bien?

-Está perfecta –La recibió con una sonrisa ansiosa –¡Salud!

-¡Salud! Jeje… -_¿Cómo debería decírselo? _–Etto, Meiko-chan…

-¿Dime?

-Ah… Bueno, estaba pensando… ya que te gusta tanto salir y divertirte, podríamos, no sé… ¿Salir? -_¡Lo dije, lo dije!_

-… ¿Salir?

-Ya-ya sabes…

-¿Ir a un bar?

-Ah, no, no me refería a eso…

-¿Un karaoke?

-No, tampoco eso…

-¿Un pub? ¿Una feria? ¿Un zoológico?

-Eh, no, más bien…

-¿Un restaurante?

-¡Si! ¡Eso! ¡Un restaurante!

-Supongo que sería bueno salir todos a comer alguna vez ¡Tienes buenas ideas a veces, Kaito!

-Ah… no… yo… -_Alguien… alguien me ayude…_

De vuelta al salón…

-Gakupo… Eres muy agradable -La ahora sonriente mujer de cabello rosa miraba con atención al samurai a su lado –No conocía esa parte de ti.

-Nunca me diste la oportunidad, Luka-dono. Aunque me gustaría continuar en un lugar más… -Gakupo se quedó un segundo mirando al vacío mientras buscaba la palabra adecuada –Más tranquilo, más agradable.

-¿Tranquilo y agradable? Gakupo… ¿No te estarás poniendo pervertido conmigo, verdad?

-¡No, no, no! ¡Ni se me había venido a la mente insinuarme! Sólo quería invitarte a comer…

-Oh, eso es muy distinto.

-Je, si… -_¿Por qué será que siempre piensa lo peor de mi~?_

-Bien, no creo que sea peor que salir con Meiko, así que… -Miró un momento hacia abajo y luego lo encaró, sonriente –Me encantaría salir contigo, Gakupo.

-¡Bien!

La misión para él estaba cumplida, ahora sólo quedaba esperar.

-Lo siento mucho, Kaito, no entendía lo que querías decirme.

-Está bien, Meiko-chan… De todos modos, si no quieres, entiendo…

-¿Estás loco? ¡Claro que saldré contigo!

-¿De… de verdad? –La voz de Kaito se tornó aguda y feliz.

-Por supuesto, será divertido.

-¡YAY~!

Luego de aclarar los detalles del lugar y la hora, Meiko volvió al salón y se fue a su habitación. Luka la imitó.

-¡Gakupo~! ¡Tengo una cita con Meiko-chan~!

-Y yo una con Luka-dono, ¡Lo conseguimos!

-¡Somos tan geniales~!

-El próximo viernes iremos a Gracco a las ocho treinta y-

-¡Espera! –Kaito interrumpió perplejo -¿Gracco? ¿No se supone que yo iría con Meiko allí a las ocho…?

-No, quedamos en que la invitarías al Salvatore's, y yo invitaría a Luka-dono a Gracco -Guardó silencio un segundo y frunció el ceño ante lo que obviamente había pasado -¡No me digas que…!

-…ups…

-¡Kaito! –Se puso de pie en un arrebato de enojo -¡Eres un idiota!

-¡Lo siento~! –Lloriqueó mientras se puso en posición defensiva -Me confundí…

-¿Qué pasaría si nos encontramos ahí? ¡Pensarán que somos unos tontos que no pueden ni tener una cita por si mismos!

-Pero ellas ya piensan que somos tontos…

-¡Silencio! –Desenfundó su katana y lo apuntó.

-¡Kyaaa! ¡¿Desde cuándo llevabas eso contigo?

-¡Una palabra más y tendrás que suicidarte!

-¡Ya basta con tus rituales raros, Gakupo! ¡Podemos arreglar esto…! ¡Mira! Ehm… -Nervioso, escondió su rostro con su bufanda buscando una solución –Podemos… buscar mesas en salones distintos… y cuando te vayas con Luka, irte en taxi, o algo así… yo puedo ir con Meiko caminando, y así no nos toparemos en el camino a casa ni nada… -El muchacho bajó apenas la bufanda, mostrando sólo sus ojos.

-Hmm… Supongo que así estaría bien… -Kaito suspiró de alivio.

-Entonces… ¿Podrías guardar tu…? Es que… me intimida…

-¿Oh? Lo siento –Envainó su katana y sonrió satisfecho –Bien, vamos a elegir los trajes que usaremos el viernes.

-¡Si! –Se levantó infantilmente de un salto y caminó tras él -¿Gakupo, crees que en ese lugar tengan helado?

-No lo sé, pero espero que tengan berenjenas.

* * *

><p>¿Opiniones? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Críticas? ¿Insultos? Acepto lo que tengan para darme, pero yo les desearé el doble :3<p>

Y todo eso, al alcance de un review~


	2. Durante la cita: Primera parte

Perdón por la demora! (Haría seppuku pero luego no podría terminar esto) Quería escribir más, pero ya no me aguantaba las ganas de publicar un segundo capítulo, y estoy muy bloqueada al escribir por asuntos personales, así que quedo cortito y... Trataré de terminarlo lo antes posible! .3.

Por cierto, las _LETRAS CURSIVAS_ creo que ya notaron que son los pensamientos de Gakupo y Kaito xD Me gusta usarlos, así que aquí se ven mucho~

[Agradecimientos especiales -reviews- al final~]

Sin más, aquí está~

* * *

><p>-No me gusta esta corbata, Gakupo.<p>

-Yo creo que está bien, ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Es demasiado… morada.

-¿Tienes algún problema con ese color? –Ante la mirada asesina que el más alto le dirigió, no pudo replicar.

-¡Jeje, ninguno! ¡Es un gran color! –Terminó de acomodar el nudo en su cuello y se miró al espejo por última vez –Creo que mi corbata con conos de helado se hubiese visto mejor.

-Vamos a una cita en un restaurante elegante, Kaito. No a hacer clases a un parvulario.

-¡Pero esa me da buena suerte!

-Olvídalo ya, yo estoy usando una de tus corbatas azules y no me quejo.

-Creo que combinamos demasiado –Se miró a si mismo y luego al samurai –Pero… ya sabes, entre nosotros.

-Está bien así, será como la firma de nuestro pacto. Podrás sentir que yo estoy ahí dándote apoyo, o algo así.

-Si tú lo dices…

-Mira –Le mostró en su reloj de pulsera –Ya va siendo la hora, debes ir a encontrarte con Meiko-dono.

-Si… aunque estoy algo nervioso… -Ambos se dirigieron a la puerta –Además, Mei-chan está terminando una entrevista ahora, y después se irá al restaurante… ¿Y si la entrevista salió mal? ¿Si está enfadada? ¡Se va a desquitar conmigo!

-Ya deja de pensar estupideces, todo saldrá bien –Le dio una palmada reconfortante en el hombro -¡Demuéstrale lo hombre que eres!

-¡Si! –Dicho esto, Kaito partió al elegante restaurante Gracco.

-Ahora, llamaré un taxi –Dicho y hecho. Luego se quedó esperando en el sillón, repasando las cosas que podría hacer o decir.

Kaito caminaba nervioso por la calle, y el hecho de que su elegante apariencia lo hiciese más vistoso aún, especialmente entre sus fans, no le ayudaba demasiado.

-¡Mira, mira! –Susurró una chica a otra -¿No es ese Kaito-kun?

-¡Si, es él! –Contestó cómplice.

-Se ve muy bien vestido así, luce más maduro.

-¡Pero sigue siendo tan lindo! –Sus risitas llegaron claras hasta los oídos del aludido -¿Lo viste en su último video?

-¡Por supuesto! Y cantó maravillosamente, como siempre.

-Ahh… -Suspiró Kaito. Había decidido irse caminando para despejarse con el aire fresco, pero en sus veinticinco minutos de viaje no había dejado de escuchar comentarios como esos. Y no es que no le gustaran, quería mucho a sus fans, pero no era el momento adecuado, ni la situación adecuada, ni el estado anímico adecuado.

Decidió voltear levemente la cabeza y saludarlas con la mano, mostrando una sonrisa amable. La nerviosa respuesta por parte de las dos jóvenes vino acompañado de una voz que le habló desde atrás.

-¿Haciéndote el lindo durante nuestra cita? Que falta de tacto…

-¡Me-Mei-chan! ¡No…! ¡No es eso!

-¡Jajaja! ¡Vamos, estaba bromeando!

-…oh, claro… jeje, por supuesto… -Bajó la mirada intentando esconder el suave rubor en sus mejillas.

-Este lugar es muy lindo –Dijo ella mirando la entrada -Escogiste bien, Kaito-kun.

-Ehh… -_Debo recordar lo que Gakupo me dijo que dijera_… -Me alegra que te guste, Meiko-chan. Esta noche será sólo lo mejor para ti.

-¡Kaito-kun! –Exclamó sorprendida y ahogando una carcajada -¡Nunca creí que tú dirías algo como eso! Parece que al fin estás creciendo.

-Bueno… es que tú mereces salir con un hombre, no con un niño.

-¡Jajaja, entremos ya! –Kaito se apresuró en abrirle la puerta -¡Me estás matando!

-Ja… -_¿Eso es bueno o malo…?_

-.-.-. Treinta minutos después, en la gran casa de la compañía Vocaloid .-.-.-

-Luka-dono, el taxi llegó –Avisó Gakupo a su habitación y se dirigió a la puerta principal.

-Ya era hora –La puerta de su cuarto se abrió, enseguida se escucharon pasos impacientes acercándose a él.

-Tenemos toda la noche aún, no es necesaria tanta… -Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas al ver la perfecta apariencia de su cita –tanta… prisa…

-¿Gakupo?

-Tanta…

-¿Gakupo, estás bien?

-…belleza…

-Oh, ¿Te gusta? –Dijo sonriendo y mirándose a si misma. Su vestido era largo, de un suave tono amarillo y un corte en la pierna derecha, acompañado de guantes largos y un collar color crema. Y, por supuesto, un gran escote.

-Luka-dono… -Luego de unos segundos consiguió salir de su trance -Te ves realmente hermosa –_Idiota, concéntrate._

-Muchas gracias –Atravesó la puerta principal y subió al taxi con la ayuda de Gakupo.

-No hay de qué, esta es tu noche –_Bien dicho, un caballero como yo debe recordar sus tres principios: "Conciencia, rectitud y gracia"… ¡Pero ese escote me está matando! ¿Y no podría haber usado algo menos ajustado…?_

-¿Gakupo…? –Desde que había subido al automóvil parecía en otro mundo.

-¡Luka-dono! –Le sonrió de la forma más cálida que pudo –Espero que te guste el lugar al que vamos. Tiene las mejores comidas, un salón de baile y una barra de bar.

-He escuchado buenos comentarios sobre él –Dijo correspondiendo esa encantadora sonrisa –Realmente me alegra poder ir, y… contigo…

-También me hace muy feliz… -Se acercó a ella y le habló casi en un susurro –Debemos aprovechar la noche… Hemos llegado -Rápidamente se bajó del taxi para abrirle la puerta, y notó que sus mejillas continuaban sonrojadas debido a sus últimas palabras. O mejor dicho, la forma en que se las había dicho.

Ambos entraron en ese gran restaurante, Gakupo buscó la mesa apropiada con la mirada y se encabezó a ella. "_Un rincón iluminado por velas, lejos de miradas molestas, y de Kaito y Meiko-dono… ¡Perfecto!_"

La velada no podía ir mejor. Comenzando con un par de copas de buen vino, seguido de un plato de Pulpo a la Granadina y otro de Berenjenas a la Parmesana. La música resonando suavemente alrededor, el fuego bailando sobre las velas en brillantes candelabros de plata. Todo era perfecto, excepto un pequeño detalle…

No había un minuto en que el "caballeroso samurai" no se distrajera de alguna forma mirando a la mujer sentada frente a él. Ya sea por sus claros ojos azules, su cabello largo y suave, su tez blanca y tersa, su cuello _tan delgado, sus hombros finos… su pecho, con ese par de ¡Qué estoy pensando!_

-¿…no crees que sea así? –La voz de Luka comenzó de poco a retomar su volumen en la mente de Gakupo.

-Absolutamente, estoy de acuerdo contigo -_¿Su cintura siempre fue así de estrecha? Y sus dedos largos tomando su copa de vino… ¡La está llevando a sus labios…! Se ve tan hermosa tomando vino… Hmm, vino, ¿Quizás podría…? ¡No, no, Gakupo! ¡Towaie masen*!_

-.-.-. En otro salón, en una mesa alejada .-.-.-

-¿Qué te pareció la comida, Meiko-chan?

-El Filete Mignon estuvo magnífico, Kaito-kun, muchas gracias.

-No me agradezcas, ha sido el chef… Aunque podría intentar cocinarte algo, pero ya sabes que no me va muy bien, y, bueno…

-¡Oh! ¿Sabes? La entrevista a la que fui hoy, era para una revista, y me preguntaron con que cantante de la compañía me llevaba mejor.

-¿En serio?

-Si, pensé en mencionar a Miku-chan, o a Rin-chan.

-Te llevas muy bien con ellas, realmente no me extraña –_Ahhh~… ¿Por qué me siento deprimido?_ –Y… ¿A quién escogiste?

-Bueno… Iba a inclinarme por Miku, cuando recordé que pasaría esta linda velada contigo, ¡Así que les dije "Kaito-kun"!

-¿En… en serio? -_¡Yay~!_

-Claro que si, e hice una buena elección –Sonrió ampliamente -¿Qué te parece si vamos a beber algo y bailamos?

-Buena idea –_La cena marchó perfectamente, ahora… ¿Qué fue lo otro que Gakupo me dijo…? Algo de dejar de ser un cachorrito, y convertirme en lobo… ¡Seré un lobo esta noche!_

Ambos se pusieron de pie, y por primera vez en toda la noche, el inocente Kaito notó el vestido que su acompañante llevaba. Rojo intenso, largo, un corte en la pierna izquierda, y un muy poco disimulado escote justo al centro de su pecho. Y claro, unos guantes largos negros, un collar que hacía juego, pero luego de notar el escote qué importaban los accesorios.

-Caperucita roja… -Estaba tan absorto que no notó sus balbuceos.

-¿Hmm? ¿Dijiste algo?

-No, no… nada –Suavemente posó una mano en la espalda de Meiko -¿Vamos? -_Soy un lobo, un lobo hambriento… Es tan difícil resistirse… ¡Ah! ¡Towaie masen*!_

* * *

><p><em>*Towaie masen:<em> En varias parte de la canción, cantan esto. Al inglés sería como "That's what I can't tell", lo que al español quedaría más o menos un "Ni pensarlo" (Al menos a mi me suena así). Pero sonaba más lindo en japo, así que lo dejé tal cual :D

**ShinigamiSofi96**: Muchas gracias! Pensé en una forma de incluir a los demás (Miku y los gemelos) no será mucho creo, pero al menos para que te rias :D

**Anónimo**: Me gustaría al menos saber tu nombre D: Y MUCHAS GRACIAS por tu comentario, el mismo día en que publiqué ya tenía tu review, y no sabes cuanto me alegró la buena energía y sobre todo saber que consegui hacerte reir :D!

**Izumi~**: Te amo y lo sabes :3 eres mi iluminación yaoística cuando me escuchas/lees.

**A todo el que lea mis fics**: GRACIAS! You're awesome! :D


	3. Durante la cita: Segunda parte

Este fic se está alargando más de lo que pensaba, pero al parecer serán sólo un par de capítulos más para que esta comedia termine, buu~

Nuevamente recordar que la cursiva son pensamientos (_aunque eso es bastante obvio_). Y creo que no tengo más aclararaciones... Enjoy!

* * *

><p>-Luka-dono –El hombre de largo cabello púrpura extendió una mano hasta ella -¿Quisieras bailar?<p>

-Por supuesto –Aceptó su mano y se dejó llevar hasta el salón de baile.

La luz era tenue. Suficiente para ver a otras parejas bailando, y otras un poco más lejos y mejor iluminadas junto al bar. Y suficiente también para que el ambiente sea romántico, y nada más importase mientras estuviesen uno frente al otro, al compás de sus propios pasos. "_Esto es perfecto… Definitivamente conquistaré a Luka-dono esta noche. Espera… junto a la barra… ¿Es…? ¡Kaito, maldición_!"

-Necesito ir a retocarme al servicio.

-Esperaré impaciente.

-¿Me esperas junto al bar?

-Claro –_No, no, no, esto es malo, malo, malo…_

-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-

-¡Salud!

-¡Salud, Mei-chan!

Ambos terminaron sus copas riendo alegremente. Aunque Kaito estaba constantemente en disputa con su conciencia "_No beberé más… No quisiera hacer algo vergonzoso. Aunque, Meiko-chan podría con más, supongo… Y eso podría significar… ¡No, soy un ser despreciable! ¡No podría hacerle algo tan horrible!_"

-¿Kaito-kun?

-¿Si?

-¡Jaja, que distraído eres! Iré al baño un momento, en cuanto vuelva bailarás conmigo, ¿Verdad?

-Por supuesto –Sonrió lo más naturalmente que pudo mientras ella se alejaba. "_Hipotéticamente, si se embriaga… ¿Qué se supone que haré? Llevarla de vuelta a casa… Y quizás… ¿Besarla? ¡Ahhh, no! Todo es culpa de sus lunas llenas, ¡Soy un hombre lobo después de todo! … ¡Qué estoy diciendo!_"

-¡TÚ! –Se oyó una voz tras él.

-¿Qué…? –Volteó y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa –¡Gakupo! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Ya te olvidaste, inepto?

-¿Dónde está Luka-san…?

-Eso no importa, necesito que salgas de aquí.

-¿Ehhhh? ¡Estoy esperando a Mei-chan!

-Y yo a Luka-dono, está por volver, sólo vete un momento para que no te vea y me iré.

-Está… está bien –Se encaminó a un lugar en donde pasara desapercibido –Pero no te tardes.

-No lo haré –Justo en ese momento, una hermosa figura vestida de amarillo se dejó ver –Bienvenida de vuelta, ¿Bailamos?

-Estaba pensando en que podríamos beber algo primero.

-¿Beber algo? –Recordó al incógnito Kaito no muy lejos de ellos –Bebamos algo después, estoy impaciente por bailar contigo.

-Bien –Sonrió complacida –Vamos.

Ambos se dirigieron al centro de la pista de baile, y acto seguido Kaito se apresuró a volver a su lugar.

-¡Kaito-kun!

-Mei-chan, ¿Volviste tan pronto? –_Estuvo cerca…_

-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-

-Nunca pensé que bailar contigo fuese tan… agradable, Gakupo –Halagó ella, desviando tímidamente la mirada.

-No por nada me dicen Dancing Samurai* -Bromeó él.

-Creí que era porque días después de lanzar esa canción, te grabaste a ti mismo junto a Kaito bailando en taparrabos –El semblante galán de Gakupo desapareció de golpe al oír sus palabras.

-¡Fue… idea de Kaito! Ya sabes como es él… Si me niego a algo se comporta peor que un niño de diez años –Se excusó e intentó reir.

-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-

-Nunca había bailando así contigo, Kaito-kun –Expresó entre alegres giros y pasos de baile.

-Es muy divertido, me gusta bailar.

-Si, aunque me hiciste recordar aquella vez en que bailaste en taparrabos junto a Gakupo ¡Jajaja!

-Eso… ¿Puedes creer que fue su idea? –Excusó rápida y nerviosamente.

La noche continuó su curso, entre baile, copas, galantería, Gakupo y Kaito evitándose el uno al otro, unas cuantas copas más, coqueteo, más copas. Hasta que llegó un momento en que evitarse ya no era un problema, puesto que el lado más perverso de ellos había conseguido ganarle a sus conciencias.

Eso, y las copas de más.

Pero lo que ambos no sabían, era que algunas horas antes, mientras discutían en el bar, sus citas se habían llevado una sorpresa.

-¿Meiko-san…?

-¡Luka! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine con… un viejo… amigo… ¿Qué hay de ti?

-¡Kaito-kun me ha invitado! Así que vine a cenar con él.

-¿Qué? ¡Gakupo también me invitó!

-Creí que habías venido con un amigo.

-Eso no importa –Frunció levemente el ceño -¿Nos invitaron al mismo lugar? ¿El mismo día?

-Me pregunto por qué…

-Está claro –Cerró los ojos con evidente molestia –Son unos inmaduros que no pueden hacer nada por si mismos.

-Yo creo que en parte es lindo… Seguro estaban demasiado nerviosos.

-Y yo que creí que al fin estaba madurando. Incluso vino con una corbata azul, apuesto a que es de Kaito.

-¡El vino con una corbata púrpura!

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Son unos niños! Que vergonzoso sería si alguien lo notara.

-Hablemos con ellos luego, ahora disfrutemos lo que resta de la noche.

-De acuerdo, aunque… -Se arregló el cabello frente al espejo mientras sonreía con malicia –Tengo una idea, como para darles una… pequeña lección –Rió suavemente –Y no cambiaré de opinión a menos que esta noche demuestren lo contrario.

-Cuenta conmigo –Mientras retocaba su maquillaje, Luka salió del baño –Disfruta tu noche.

-Igualmente, Meiko-san.

* * *

><p>*Dancing Samurai: Supongo que los lectores que conoscan a Gakupo, conocerán esta canción, uno de sus "clásicos" más conocidos. Hay dos videos para esta canción, y en una de ellas se ven a Gakupo, junto a Kaito (Con una cabeza de caballo xD) y a Len (Como un guerrero japonés antiguo) bailando, y haciendo... cosas.<p>

**Valerie Joan**: Nuevamente, arigatou~! De verdad, no te imaginas cuan feliz me hace leer tus palabras! :D Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado también!

¿Algún comentario~? ¿Sugerencia, insulto? Déjame lo que quieras en un review :3


	4. Después de la cita

Perdón~ por la demora~ ;_; es que el capítulo estaba tan corto, que no quise publicar hasta tener una cantidad de palabras decentes para mis queridísimos lectores T3T

Espero que lo disfruten! :D

* * *

><p>-Luka-dono, ya deberíamos irnos a casa ¿No crees?<p>

-Puede que tengas razón… -Confirmó con palabras medio-arrastradas –Tengo algo de… sueño.

-Llamaré a un taxi ¿Me esperas aquí?

-Si… -Se quedó sentada junto al bar –Estaré aquí, Gakupo-kun.

-Bien –_"Gakupo-kun" ¡Nunca creí que llegaría el día en que se dirigiera a mi de esa forma~! Aunque me siento un poco culpable… Su perfume embriagador, no me deja respirar, ni pensar con claridad… Es simplemente delicioso, irresistible, Luka-dono… ¡Ah, el taxi!_

-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-

-¿Meiko-chan? ¿Te sientes bien?

-Me siento… bien… Kaito-kun ¿Nos vamos?

-Si, será mejor irnos, ya es tarde… -La ayudó a levantarse de su silla –Eh… ¿Quieres que llame a un taxi?

-¡No~! Vámonos caminando, la casa no queda muy lejos de aquí… -Se sujetó pesadamente del brazo derecho de Kaito -Y la noche está llena de estrellas…

-Bien, como digas… -_Realmente bebió de más… ¿Que debería hacer~…? La iluminación de la noche es demasiado tentadora, Caperucita Roja… Tienes a este hombre-lobo moviendo la cola… ¡Kaito! ¡Escucha lo que estás pensando, pervertido!_

-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-

-Gakupo-kun, lo siento tanto… Estoy un poco mareada…

-Tranquila, yo te llevaré a casa –Abrió la puerta del taxi y la ayudó a subir –Siempre me comporto como un santo, no cometeré ningún error –Seguidamente subió él y cerró la puerta.

-Si… Siempre te comportas muy bien, Gakupo-kun… -Se apoyó suavemente en su hombro –Por eso lamento que me veas así…

-No lamentes nada, Luka-dono –Pasó su brazo por detrás de ella –Los tragos estaban un poco fuertes, y no estás acostumbrada a beber.

-No, no lo estoy… Me conoces tan bien, Gakupo-kun…

-Así es -_¡"Gakupo-kun, Gakupo-kun"! ¡Jamás me aburriré de esto!_ –Al menos te divertiste, eso es lo importante.

-Lo pasé muy bien…

-¿Te gustaría quedar para salir otra vez?

-Me encantaría…

-Podríamos ir al acuario ¿Te gustan los animales marinos, cierto?

-Si, me gustan…

-O quizás a un parque.

-Si, al parque…

-¿Luka-dono? –_No, puede, ser…_ _¿En serio es la misma mujer que siempre me rechaza cruelmente?_ –O podríamos quedarnos juntos en casa, y pasar la tarde solos…

-Si, suena bien…

-Solos, en mi habitación… al ritmo de Magnet*…

-Magnet, me gusta esa canción…

-¿La cantarías conmigo? Me gustaría dedicarte la letra… Y hacer que la sintieras…

-También me gustaría, Gakupo-kun…

"_Bien, con esto acabo de comprobarlo. Está ebria. Muy ebria. No tiene conciencia de lo que está diciendo… Siento a mi ángel diciendo que me comporte, y a un pequeño demonio que me dice que me aproveche… ¿Qué dices, Ángel? Si, es una señorita… Debería llevarla directamente a casa, dejarla en su cuarto, y cuidar que esté bien… Si, debería hacer eso…_"

-Gakupo-kun… -Susurró acurrucándose en su hombro.

"… _¡Al demonio el "Buen Gakupo"! ¡Esta es una oportunidad única! ¡Debo aprovecharla!_"

-Ya casi llegamos.

-Bien…

-Tus labios, Luka-dono… Son como una fruta jugosa… Lista para ser devorada…

-¿Lo son…?

-Lo son, definitivamente… -Se acercó lentamente a su rostro -¿Podría darles una primera mordida?

-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-

-¡Cuidado, Mei-chan!

-Lo siento –Rió animadamente –Sólo me tropecé, estoy bien.

-¿Estás segura que no prefieres que llame a un taxi?

-¡Segura!

-Entonces abrázate bien de mi para que no tropieces de nuevo.

-Bien –Dócilmente hizo caso, pasando un brazo por la cintura de Kaito -¿Así está bien, Kaito-kun?

-Si, así está… bien –_¡No me mires con esos grandes y hermosos ojos de esa forma…! Desde este ángulo… veo la doble luna llena… ¡No, no, no!_

-Me gustaría salir de nuevo…

-Por supuesto, sólo di cuando y saldremos juntos.

-Kaito-kun… ¿Esta fue tu primera cita?

-¿Ehhh? Bueno… ¿Ir a un restaurante familiar o a una heladería se considera una cita?

-Hmm… No lo sé… -Se apoyó en él mientras caminaban –Supongo que depende de con quien vayas…

-Eso creo… -_Mei-chan, Mei-chan, no te apegues tanto… ¡Es demasiado tentador!_ –Mira, llegamos a la plaza, faltan sólo unas pocas cuadras y… ¿Qué haces?

-Quedémonos aquí… -Se acercó a una banca haciendo que Kaito la siguiera.

-Pero Meiko-chan, es muy tarde… ¿No tienes frío?

-Para nada, estoy muy bien… -Ambos tomaron lugar en la banca –El cielo es tan lindo, mira todas esas estrellas…

-Si… -_Está apoyada en mi, en mi, en mi… Su rostro está tan cerca, puedo sentir su respiración en mi cuello…_ -Eh… ¿Ya nos vamos?

-No… Déjame descansar un poco más… -Sus párpados se hicieron notoriamente pesados –Estoy cansada…

-Eso pasa por bailar demasiado –Rió nervioso.

-Quisiera salir a bailar así contigo de nuevo… Kaito… kun…

-¿Meiko-chan? -_¿Qué qué qué? ¿Se durmió? ¿Realmente se durmió? … Sus labios están tan cerca… Mi Caperucita… No puedo, desaprovechar, esta, oportunidad…_ -¿Puedo… besarte…? –_No contesta… Entonces yo sólo lo tomaré…_

-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-

-Buenas noches, señor.

-Buenas noches _idiota_ -Dijo y cerró la puerta del taxi –Tsk, no conseguí besarla… encima el taxista se rió de mi, vaya forma de acabar la noche.

-¿Ga… kupo… kun…?

-Luka-dono, hemos llegado. Te dormiste en el camino hacia aquí.

-Lo siento mucho…

-Ven, te llevaré a tu habitación.

Torpemente se encaminó a la puerta de la casa llevando a Luka por la cintura, mientras abría la puerta agradeció mentalmente que Miku y los gemelos Kagamine hubiesen decidido ir a pasar la noche a un hotel.

Una vez dentro, luego de unos largos minutos consiguió quitarle los zapatos a Luka, para luego luchar con sus propios zapatos y llevarla casi a arrastras hasta su cuarto.

-Ya estamos aquí –Dijo abriendo la puerta –Has vuelto sana y salva, Luka-dono.

-No me digas así, Gakupo-kun…

-¿No?

-Llámame por mi nombre…

-¿Por tu nombre? ¿Luka…?

-Si, así…

"_¡Me acaba de dar la confianza de llamarla sin honoríficos…! ¡Estoy tan feliz! Esto… Esto querrá decir… ¿Qué me está dando confianza…? ¿O sea que, puedo…? ¿Podré…?_"

-Luka… -_Tan cerca de sus labios…_

-Gakupo… -Susurró con sus ojos entreabiertos.

-Luka… -_Al fin, puedo sentir sus labios… Son tan sua…ves… …se durmió… ¡Se durmió!_

Luego de acostarla, la arropó y se sentó junto a la cama. "_Maldición... sólo sentí sus labios unos segundos... ¡Justo cuando creí que...! Hmp... ...Me pregunto si a Kaito le estará yendo mejor..._"

-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-

-Meiko-chan, ya llegamos.

-Hmm…

"_Al final no pude… me sentiría demasiado culpable… y terminé cargándola el resto del camino en mi espalda… Suerte que ya llegamos, aunque sus… se sienten bien… ¡Ah, contrólate!_"

El ya-no-tan-inocente Kaito abrió la puerta y se sacó sus zapatos con Meiko aún en su espalda. La llevó a su habitación, pero a pesar del cuidado que tuvo, ambos terminaron cayendo _y estoy sobre Meiko-chan… Estoy sobre Meiko-chan… ¡Estoy sobre…!_

-Kaito… kun…

-¿S…si…?

-Gracias… realmente lo pasé muy bien…

-Que bien… -_Finalmente… voy a besarla…_

-¡Agh…!

-¡Ah, Mei-chan!

-Lo… siento… sólo fue una arcada…

-¡Te traeré agua!

"_Quién lo diría que la noche acabaría así…_" Kaito corrió a la cocina a buscar agua, para luego permanecer sentado en la orilla de la cama de Meiko, cuidando que su malestar no pasara a mayores "_Ahh~… Espero que a Gakupo le esté yendo mejor…_"

* * *

><p>*Magnet: Imagino que conocen la cancion Magnet, cuya letra es totalmente romántica y apasionada :3 aunque normalmente es cantada entre dos hombres, o dos mujeres.<p>

No es demasiado... Pero ya no aguanto las ganas de publicarlo, me sentiría culpable si me demorara más ;-; así que apenas tenga el capítulo final, me pasaré por aquí!**  
><strong>

**Darisu-chan**: Muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado, ojalá este también :D (Sa~mu~rai~ xD)

**Valerie Joan**: Gracias por tu review! Estoy feliz de que me hayas acompañado desde el comienzo :'D Espero que este cap también haya sido de tu agrado!

**ArikelDelaRosa**: Gracias~! Ojalá te haya gustado este cap. A mi también me gustan las escenas así como... sexy, no sabes cuánto xD

**Izumi: **Te amo :'D


	5. Cita sorpresa

Lo sé, siempre me disculpo por la tardanza, así que nuevamente... -reverencia-

Bueno, este es el fin de Towaie. Disfruté escribiéndolo y estoy MUY feliz de haberlo terminado. Espero que disfruten de este último capítulo~

Por cierto, hay varios asteriscos de los cuales aclararé tres, y otro lo dejaré para el final:

*Gambaru: Modo informal de decir "Me esforzaré"  
>*Gambarimasu: Modo formal de decir "Me esforzaré"<p>

*Período Sengoku: Período de guerras civiles en Japón (1467-1568)

Ahora, por favor, enjoy~

* * *

><p>-Hmm… Mi cabeza… ¿Qué hora es…? –Luka abrió perezosamente los ojos para encontrarse a Gakupo sentado junto a su cama, con medio cuerpo apoyado en ella -¿Gakupo? ¡Hey, despierta!<p>

-Ber…berenje…hn…

-¡Gakupo!

-¡Eh…! –Su cuerpo se movió como si hubiese recibido una carga eléctrica -¡Luka-chan! ¡Estás despierta!

-¿Luka-chan…? –Cuestionó con el ceño levemente fruncido -¿Desde cuándo…?

-¿No lo recuerdas? Anoche… la comida, el baile, tu y yo, solos…

-¡Solos! ¿Acaso hicimos…? ¿A…algo…?

-Bueno, por desgracia te quedaste dormida…

-Que alivio.

-… -_"Alivio"…_ _Mi corazón~ se parte en dos~_ -Bueno… anoche al traerte a casa… me entregaste tu confianza, y pensé que… quizás, desde ahora, nosotros… -_No me está escuchando… _-¿Luka… chan?

-Creo que ya recuerdo… -Se acarició la frente –Y no me llames así.

-Pero… tú me dijiste que te llamara por tu nombre…

-Te relevo de tu confianza. Vuelve a tu obsesión samurai*, "Luka-dono" está bien.

-… -Mi _corazón~ se parte en muchos pedacitos~_ -Bien…

-.-.-. En el cuarto de Meiko, casi en el mismo instante .-.-.-

-Hnn… ¿Ya es de día…? No quiero levantarme…

-Ni yo… pero estoy… ha…hambriento… hnn…

-¿Eh…? –Meiko se desperezó al escuchar el ronquido seguido de esa frase -¿Kaito-kun?

-Mei…ko… choc…chocola…te…

-Jajaja ¿Meiko de chocolate?

-Yummy… -Un segundo después de su última palabra, abrió los ojos de golpe -¡Meiko-chan!

-Buenos días, Kaito-kun –Saludó riendo, tanto por sus palabras dormido como su reacción de sorpresa.

-Ahh… Yo, buenos días… -La miró con un dejo de vergüenza mientras ella se levantaba de la cama con su vestido arrugado.

-Por la resaca que tengo imagino que lo pasamos bien, ¿No es así?

-Si, lo pasamos increíble… ¿…No lo recuerdas?

-Para serte sincera, tiendo a perder un poco la memoria cuando bebo tanto –Rió sonrojada –Pero eso ya todos lo saben, ¿Nee~?

-Claro que si –Intentó reír también. "_Esto no puede estar pasando… Creo que lloraré~_".

Luka salió de su habitación seguida por Gakupo y se dirigió al baño. Fue entonces cuando se encontró con Meiko quien iba junto a Kaito; ambas usando sus vestidos del día anterior y el cabello despeinado, y ambos con sus pantalones formales, camisa y corbatas del color del cabello del otro.

-Buenos días, chicos.

-Buenos días, Meiko-san.

-Buenos días, Meiko-dono… Kaito –Gakupo se acercó a él –¿Me acompañas a mi habitación?

-Claro, vamos, vamos.

-Alto ahí, ustedes dos… -Luka notó el misterio con el que se hablaban, y recordó aquello que se había propuesto –Mocosos…

-Creo que lo sabe… -Kaito susurró con miedo.

-Maldición, es tu culpa –Susurró de vuelta.

-No puedo creer que sean tan inmaduros como para invitarnos al mismo lugar y el mismo día, y hacer como que estábamos solos.

-¿Qué planeaban, chicos?

-¿Acaso así podrían darse "apoyo moral" porque no son lo suficientemente hombres para salir con mujeres por si mismos?

-¡No, no! ¡Luka-dono, lo estás malinterpretando todo!

-Fue un error~

-Las llevaríamos a lugares distintos, pero hubo una… falla.

-¿Una falla en su increíble plan?

-Si. ¡Nuestro plan era perfec-! –Gakupo lo interrumpió de un golpe en la nuca.

-¡No lo llames plan! Ah… Luka-dono, Meiko-dono, realmente lo sentimos… -El hombre pelimorado se arrodilló junto a ellas e inclinó su cabeza hasta tocar con ella el piso –No era nuestra intención parecer niños de quince años.

-Doce –Corrigió ella.

-Doce años…

-Luka, creo que deberías calmarte un poco –Intervino Meiko.

-¡Si, Luka-san! ¡Escúchala!

-Es cierto que esa fue la demostración de inmadurez más grande de sus vidas, y que realmente fueron patéticos.

-Mei-chan… no nos estás ayudando…

-Pero al menos lo pasamos bien, nos divertimos, bebimos, eso es lo importante.

-Hmm… no lo sé –Luka los miró a ambos y luego suspiró –Algo podríamos hacer al respecto, ¿No crees?

-Claro que si… -Ambas continuaron su camino al baño –Espérennos aquí.

-Lo haremos.

-Ehh… Gakupo, creo que ya puedes ponerte de pie…

-Dijo que esperemos aquí, creo que eres tú quien debería hacer una reverencia también.

-Ah… de acuerdo…

Una vez solas, decidieron poner en marcha su propio "plan", el cual Luka tenía previsto desde la noche anterior.

-¡Hemos vuelto!

-¿Pero qué…? –Se quedaron mudas al ver a los dos hombres en la misma posición en la que estaba Gakupo momentos atrás –Me estoy arrepintiendo…

¡Oh vamos! –Dijo Meiko divertida –No es tan malo –Acto seguida, se sentó sobre la espalda de Kaito.

-En fin… escuchen, haremos como que esto no pasó y comenzaremos de nuevo. Pero esta vez haremos las cosas bien.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Inquirió Kaito, con sus brazos ahora estirados para el confort de Meiko.

-Saldremos a cenar los cuatro el próximo viernes.

-¿Los cuatro? ¿Cómo una… cita doble, o algo así?

-Exactamente, Gakupo-san ¡Será muy divertido!

-Suena bien para mi –Dijo feliz y aplastado Kaito –Ahora… ¿Podrías bajarte, nee…?

Casi una semana después, viernes en la noche.

Kaito y Gakupo estaban listos y en camino a su destino: Salvatore's. Uno de los mejores restaurantes, casi al otro lado de la ciudad.

-¡Estoy tan emocionado!

-Lo sé, esta vez tendremos que dar lo mejor de nosotros para reivindicarnos.

-¡Si~! ¡Ganbaru!

-¡Ganbarimasu*!

-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-

-¿No crees que esto es un poco cruel, Luka?

-No, es sólo una pequeña lección.

-Pero los chicos se llevarán una gran, graaan sorpresa…

-Es la idea, ¿No te tienta imaginar la cara de Kaito-san en ese momento?

-Sabes como convencerme.

-¡Nee~! ¡Meiko-chan! ¡Vamos ya! –La pequeña rubia se encaminó entusiasta hasta la puerta principal de la casa.

-¡Que bien que podamos salir juntos! –Ahora la joven peliverde expresaba su emoción.

-Estará bien, aunque yo seré el único chico –Dijo aquel niño cuyo rostro lucía como el de la pequeña que ya estaba abriendo la puerta y saliendo -¿Dónde estará Kaito-niisan y Gakupo-san?

-Dijeron que tenían asuntos importantes que resolver –Respondió Meiko.

-¿Quizás sea algo de la compañía? –Sugirió Rin dudosa.

-¿A esta hora? ¿No crees que nos hubiesen dicho?

-Tranquilos, nos avisaron a nosotras, ¿No es así, Luka?

-Así es, Meiko-san.

-En fin, ¿Qué les gustaría hacer?

-¡Vamos al karaoke! –Propuso Rin.

-¡Si! –Todos salieron animadamente –Después podríamos ir a pasar la noche al hotel al que fuimos la semana pasada con Len y Rin.

-¡Tienen comida muy buena~!

-A mi me parece bien –Con estas últimas palabras por parte de Meiko, los planes para esa noche habían sido decididos.

-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-

-Gakupo…

-¿Hmm?

-Las chicas aún no llegan…

-No seas impaciente.

-Pero dijeron a las siete treinta, y ya son más de las ocho…

-Quizás tuvieron algún inconveniente, ya sabes como son las mujeres.

-Hmm… -Tomó un sorbo de vino -¿Quedaron de llamarnos si pasaba algo, no?

-Así es, por lo que no hay que preocuparse –Gakupo intentaba mantener la compostura ante el evidente retraso de sus citas.

-.-.-. Luego de una hora .-.-.-

-Gakupo…

-¿Ahora qué? –Gruñó.

-Todos nos están mirando…

-Somos cantantes, sería raro que no lo hicieran.

-Me refiero a que nos están mirando extraño…

-¿A qué te refieres…?

-Bueno, siendo ambos dos hombres… sentados juntos en una mesa en un lugar elegante… solos… -_Lo único que faltaba… ahora no sólo me siento un perdedor porque las chicas no llegaron… ¡Ahora la gente creerá que estoy saliendo con él!_ –Ahhh… ¿Eh, Gakupo? ¿Qué estás haciendo con ese cuchillo? ¡Espera!

-¡No! ¡Esto es inconcebible! –Se puso de pie y apuntó con el cuchillo su propio abdomen -¡Debo acabar con esta humillación!

-¡Gakupo, detente! ¡Ya no estamos en el Período Sengoku*!

-¡SEPPUKU!

Cerca de un mes después, la Compañía Vocaloid lanzó un single de Magnet; la primera canción cantada por Meiko y Kaito, y la segunda por Megurine Luka y Kamui Gakupo. Misteriosamente, la edición limitada contaba con una canción extra, interpretada por Kaito y Gakupo.

Y no, nunca tuvieron otra cita con Meiko o Luka.

Fin~

* * *

><p>*Con "Obsesión samurai", Luka se refiere a que vuelva a usar el honorífico "dono", término arcaico (usado antiguamente por los samuráis) que significa respeto, comúnmente a alguien de tu mismo rango.<p>

Ahora, antes de los agradecimientos especiales~ quiero hacer una pregunta. Tenía pensado escribir algo así como un capítulo extra, el cual trataría exclusivamente de Gakupo y Kaito (Es una especie de continuación, sobre qué hicieron luego de que las chicas no llegaran) y bueno... sería **yaoi**. Así que quiero opiniones: ¿Lo escribo y subo o no? Un simple "Si" en un review me basta. Si lo quieren, no tendré ningún problema~

**ArikelDelaRosa**: Sobre Magnet, sé que hay varias versiones hombre/mujer, pero misteriosamente cuando buscas esa canción sólo te topas con yuri yaoi yuri yaoi yuri yaoi... xD Espero que esto haya sido de tu agrado~

**AkitaCami02**: Suerte que te topaste con mi fic xD Ojalá el último capítulo también te haya gustado y divertido :3

**Valerie Joan**: ¿Qué puedo decir? Fuiste como un pilar para poder terminar esto. Muchísimas gracias por leerme desde un comienzo y hasta el final :D

**Todos los lectores**: ¡GRACIAS!

(Si me falto alguien lo siento mucho mucho mucho~ T3T lo agregaré después, prometido ;3;)


End file.
